tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Openings Played on TalkRadar
Intro segments played on TalkRadar. Episode 1: "Welcome to your doom." Altered Beast Episode 2: "Let's knock them on their asses." idk from what Episode 3: None Episode 4: "Welcome to your doom." Altered Beast Episode 5: "Welcome to your doom." Altered Beast Episode 6: None Episode 7: George Carlin Episode 8: Mega Man 2 intro instead of Helix Nebula. Episode 9: Dark Knight's Joker, "All part of the plan." Episode 10: "I hate computers." Jurassic Park Episode 11: Donkey Kong: Fistful of Quarters. Episode 12: "No Mario Kart or skateboarding for 3 weeks. Can't sit on the internet either." Idk Episode 13: Half-Life 2 Episode 2: Alyx Vance Episode 14: Something about a game being pyschotropically addictive. Probably from a TV show that knows jacks shit about games. Episode 15: Dark Knight Batman interrogating Joker. Episode 16: Mickey Mouse playing a console or something. (The person with a Disney boner should know this). Episode 17: Charlie Brown. Episode 18: Simpsons Will Wright. Episode 19: Some animated TV show. Gonzo and something that sounds like Minnie Mouse. Episode 20: Batman Forever Jim Carrey. Episode 21: Back to the Future (2?). Episode 22: CSI Miami? Axe Murderer Poor use of vidjagarm reference. Episode 23: Super Pretendo. Episode 24: Run Ronnie Run. Episode 25: Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Episode 26: Futurama. Episode 27: 40 Year old Virgin. Episode 28: Playing some NHL game in Swingers. Episode 29: Tracy Morgan 30 Rock "Halo". Episode 30: Some British TV show mentioning Tomb Raider 3. Episode 31: Toy Story 2. Episode 32: Baseketball. Episode 33: Sarah Silverman show. Episode 34: Wayne's World. Episode 35: King Of The Hill. Episode 36: Animal Crossing news segment attacks the PEDOPHILES! Episode 37: The Wrestler. Episode 38: The Wizard. Episode 39: Demitri Martin. Episode 40: Ugly Betty. Episode 41: Super Mario Disco. Episode 42: Big Bang Theory. Episode 43: Stephen Fry about the modified DS. From Alex Rider the Movie. Episode 44: The Matrix. Episode 45: Guile's amazing motivations speech from Street Fighter the movie. Episode 46: Electric Dreams. Episode 47: Venture Bros. Episode 48: Hudson Hawk (1991 film). Episode 49: Family Guy. Episode 50: "Coming soon on video and DVD" intro, then a TalkRadar commercial, ending with "and now our feature presentation.". Episode 51: Eric Bratcher approving on the podcast. Episode 52: From movie eXIstenz. Episode 53: Strangers with Candy. Episode 54: "It Starts." Lion King. Episode 55: Something about military flight experience and the guy said he played Ace Combat. Episode 56: MS3TK. Episode 57: Bill Hicks with Sonic. Episode 58: Michael Jackson on the Simpsons. Episode 59: Terminator 2. Episode 60: Penn and Tellers Bullshit on violent videogames. Episode 61: Kill Bill Vol. 2. Episode 62: 30 Rock. Episode 63: Conan O Brien. Episode 64: Wargames (1983 movie). Episode 65: Weeds. Episode 66: Lawnmower Man. Episode 67: Dexter. Episode 68: SouthPark Dreamcast. Episode 69: Some Ernest movie. Episode 70: Tron. Episode 71: Studied birds for videogame animation. Episode 72: Sonic Boom + audio clips from the Street Fighter show. Episode 73: Bones. Episode 74: Venture Bros. Episode 75: War of the Worlds radio broadcast... Episode 76: TV show about a kid staying late at an arcade. IDK what TV show. Episode 77: MW2 No Russian + Bart Simpson laughing. Episode 78: The Office - Season 3 - Episode 3 (The Coup). Episode 79: Q-Bert's first Thanksgiving special. Episode 80: WKRP in Cincinnati voiced by Dan Amrich. Episode 81: Venture Bros. Episode 82: Sonic Christmas special. Episode 83: Death Race (1976 game) commercial. Episode 84: Seinfeld Frogger. Episode 85: Funny People. Episode 86: Something with videogames about being "in the game.". Episode 87: Cutting staff in half and doubling salaries. PlayStations for everybody. IDk. Episode 88: Jean Luc Picard talking about the internet. Episode 89: John Hodgeman. Episode 90: ' IDK' what this shit is? 'Bout touching an Xbox. Episode 91: Reverend Burn on the ApocalyPS3. Episode 92: Lost Boys. Episode 93: Guy being overwhelmed because he got vaporized on level 2. Episode 94: Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2011 Southpark. Episode 95: Weeds. Episode 96: My Wife And Kids. Episode 97: Family Guy Season 8 Episode 16. Episode 98: Hackers. Episode 99: Venture Bros. Episode 100: Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Episode 101: Glee. Episode 102: The Good The Bad And The Ugly. Episode 103: Full House Pinball anecdote. Episode 104: Law and Order Special Victims Unit Episode 105: Never Say Never Again Episode 106: Tyler Wilde's Drunken Superman "WEEEEEEE" Episode 107: Some dude saying Jack Black is make believe Episode 108: Rugrats